Dark Phoenix
Dark Phoenix is the name given to Jean Grey after she became corrupted by the Hellfire Club and turned into a vastly powerful supervillain who proceeded to cause chaos across the universe until being defeated in a battle that supposedly claimed her life (of course Jean Grey was later revealed alive) - although modern retelling attribute much of the events to the corruption of the Phoenix-Force in the original comic book (and ) the Dark-Phoenix was simply Jean Grey gone bad rather than a separate/merged entity. The Phoenix, in the form of Jean, appeared as the primary antagonist of X-Men: The Last Stand ''and a prominent plot point in the final episodes of ''Wolverine and the X-Men. Dark Phoenix was also used in the 1990's X-Men ''cartoon's third season. She was portrayed by Famke Jansen in ''X-Men: The Last Stand who also portrayed Xenia Onatopp, Evelyn Stockard-Price, Rachel Wright, and Muriel, and by Sophie Turner in X-Men: Apocalypse, and Dark Phoenix. Biography Backstory Jean Grey was a child who always thought she was a normal human being. At the age of 10, she witnessed the death of her best friend Annie Richardson, who got hit by a car. The emotion caused by the accident awoke in Jean powerful mutant psychic powers such as telekinesis and telepathy, allowing her to feel her dying friend's pain. As Charles Xavier recruited her in his X-Men team, she endorsed the code name "Marvel Girl" (a nod to the company the character belongs to). He trained her to control telekinesis, but suppressed her telepathy during a long time, only to teach her how to use it as she was more mature, so she wouldn't suffer from trauma. She is one of the founding members of the team. The Phoenix Saga During The Phoenix Saga, the X-Men were caught in a solar storm, as they were aboard a spaceship. Jean used her telekinesis to protect her team and herself. However, her psychic barriers weren't strong enough to hold back such power. She miraculously survived thanks to the help of the Phoenix Force, a cosmic entity of God-like power which has control over life and death, that found a host in Jean Grey. She awoke in the ocean, calling herself "Phoenix" in front of her teammates. She gained powerful pyromancy powers that water can't even drown, which often appears around her in the shape of a firebird. Having so much power in one's hands created jealousy towards the X-Men. The Hellfire Club, a group of psychic villains such as Emma Frost, began to manipulate Jean, and eventually kidnap her and hid her from Xavier and Cerebro. The group altered her mind, causing her to think she is part of them, their Black Queen. Later, when she was saved by the X-Men, Phoenix realized that she was manipulated, the psychic scheme of the Hellfire members left her mind bruised. The Phoenix Force within her took the opportunity to gain control of her body, and she became the Dark Phoenix: an energy-hungry being which seeks to destroy the universe in order to gain more power. She turned against her own team, thus starting The Dark Phoenix Saga. '' ''The Dark Phoenix Saga During the said story arc, Dark Phoenix caught the attention of the Shi'ar Empire (whose Empress Lilandra was Charles Xavier's lover) by consuming a star's energy, which caused it to go supernova, destroying planets and countless alien civilizations around it. Later, she even destroyed herself a Shi'ar spaceship and the crew aboard. The Empire immediately classified Jean Grey as a threat to the universe and went at war with the X-Men. During their last fight on the moon, Jean regained control of her own body. Aware that nothing or no one could stop her if not herself, she triggered a Shi'ar laser canon with her telekinesis and let it disintegrate her. X-Factor Later, the Fantastic Four discovered in Jamaica's Bay (where the X-Men's spaceship crashed as Jean became Phoenix) a cocoon holding a humanoid body. DNA test proved that it was Jean Grey, who was put to sleep the whole time, and that the one becoming "Dark Phoenix" was, in fact, a clone. She joined X-Factor along the first members of the X-Men. Grant Morrison's New X-Men But unfortunately, the Phoenix Force rose again in the shadows. Jean embraced it during the New X-Men events, manifesting pyrokinetic auras and strong psychic energy. With its help, she managed to resurrect Emma Frost, who was broken into several little pieces. She faces Cassandra Nova, Charles Xavier's evil twin sister, in order to prevent her from using Cerebra as a weapon to eliminate every mutant on Earth. But she eventually is killed by Xorn, caught in a personal dilemma with Magneto, who sends a planetary-sized electromagnetic wave right into her body. Jean dies since The Phoenix Force is unable to heal in time the stroke she is having because of this attack. ''Phoenix: Endsong'' The Shi'ar Empire found the Phoenix Force, way later, in a sleep-like phase. They proceeded to destroy it for good, only to awake it in the end. The Phoenix fled towards Earth and entered Jean's dead body, reviving her and forcing her to crawl out of her own grave. After that her powers over life and death healed her wounds, Dark Phoenix didn't wait long before showing up again. The entity was seeking for the essence of love that Scott used to give to its host. Unable to embrace this feeling, it was, in fact, seeking after energy, such as the one coming from Scott's force vision, in order to empower itself. During a fight between the X-Men and The Phoenix at the North Pole, Emma Frost (who is then a member of the X-Men) used her power to show Phoenix how much she was loved, casting an illusion of all the X-Men she knew and their memories of them, saying altogether "Jean." Full of joy and love, Jean has then found the strength to take control of the Phoenix Force, thus allowing her to discover that they were both bounded forever, a part of each other. Jean Grey became a being like no other, the White Phoenix of the Crown, in a higher state of life. She is one with the Phoenix, and the Phoenix is one with her. Her task now is to find pieces of the Phoenix that scattered all across the omniverse. After telling her beloved Scott goodbye for the last time, she vanished into the White Hot Room (sort of a parallel dimension where the WPotC belongs to) and was presumed dead. She has taken fragments of the Phoenix which were hidden in her daughter Rachel Grey and the Stepford Cuckoos and has been presumed dead afterward. Marvel Now The fact is that she is not. She even helped Emma Frost, in one of her visions, from being neutralized by the Sisterhood of Mutants. In her last appearance since, Jean told Emma "Well then, little spirit. Prepare." meaning that Jean, as the Phoenix, might come back sooner than we think, more powerful than ever before, holding all the pieces that she had lost. Nobody has seen her after that. Rumors among fans say that she managed to give birth to her own child by using the immense power from the Phoenix Force. "Her" child would later be raised by her alternate-reality son Cable, and become the Mutant Messiah : the first mutant born after M-Day (an obscure event caused by Scarlet Witch, erasing or depowering most of mutantkind out of existence), her destiny remaining unknown - she could save both mutantkind and mankind as well as she could become an evil entity that would put both sides at war once again. The Phoenix Force, in a less powerful form, came back recently during the events of Avengers vs X-Men, trying to get control of Hope Summers. An accident caused by Iron Man caused it to split in five parts, which found hosts in Magik, Colossus, Namor, Emma Frost, and Cyclops: The Phoenix Five. The last of them found a way to gain the others' phoenix powers and became the Dark Phoenix. Eventually, he killed his mentor Charles Xavier, and depowered from the cosmic entity by Hope Summers and Scarlet Witch, was put in a cell. In the story arc All New X-Men, the Beast brings back the five original X-Men in the present in order to achieve Charles Xavier's dream - peace between Humans and Mutants - and to prevent tragic events that happened during the team's history. The young version of Jean Grey has one mission, to avoid her older self's corruption by the malevolent Phoenix Force. During their adventures, the young X-Men were sent in space among the Guardian of the Galaxy in order to save their red-headed friend from the Sh'iar Empire, which was ready to sentence her to death for the Dark Phoenix's genocide. Eventually, she manifested the full extent of her psychic power by combining both her telekinesis and telepathy: her body would glow pink, emanating mental energy. This form would enable her to use both powers at the same time in order to use devastating attacks. Marvel's Legacy and resurrection Along the resurrection storyline, the young Jean Grey had to face her own demons. Struck by a vision of the Phoenix Force coming back for her, she manages to get the help of previous Phoenix hosts (Rachel Grey, Hope Summers, the Stepford Cuckoos, Quentin Quire, and even her former archenemy Emma Frost), as well as various other heroes (Namor, Psylocke, the Unworthy Thor, Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch). Following her visit at the Sorcerer Supreme's, she is haunted by the ghost of her old self, trying to save her from her own tragic story. In the end, Jean has to face a Phoenix Force that wants her out of its way. The entity engulfs her in flames and kills her, only for her to appear in its dimension, the White Hot Room. During her travel in it, the young Jean is faced by the essence of many past Phoenix hosts, transported from prehistory to her first day at Xavier's school. Eventually, she faces the Phoenix itself, which has been trying to get rid of her from its homeworld. Being its true host, she manages to force it to send her back to Earth-616. Once resurrected, she discovers that her older self is alive and what was the real plan the Phoenix Force had in mind. X-Men: Phoenix Resurrection In fact, the Phoenix had created an "egg". It was a psychic dimension hidden on earth, creating the perfect life for Jean - featuring elements from her life, such as her husband Scott Summers, her parents, Wolverine, but also her best friend Annie who appears to be still alive. While the entity was trying to smolder Jean in order to resurrect her and use her body as a vessel again, her sub-conscious would send the X-Men hints in order to save her - illusions of dead X-Men members, sources of immense psychic power emanating at different points on the planet, paranormal events... It is Old Man Logan that meets her in person, enabling her to dissociate from the reality that the Phoenix made up in order to restrain her. In order to keep her for itself, the Phoenix even resurrects Scott, who she eventually kills after kissing him by absorbing his vital energy, claiming that they were "better off dead". In the end, Jean convince the entity that the Dark Phoenix isn't her real self and that she isn't made for its apocalyptic destiny. Warning that without its presence Jean would die, it disappeared like a flame being extinguished. After the event of Phoenix Resurrection, Jean Grey joined the X-Men, forming its third team: Red (along with the originals Blue and Gold). Together, they must fight the infamous Cassandra Nova, who is menacing the peace between mutantkind and humankind that Jean is desperately trying to maintain by advocating for her people's rights. As for the Phoenix Force itself, it has currently not found a new host. X-Men film series ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Dark Phoenix is the titular main antagonist of X-Men: The Last Stand - this time caused by Jean apparently going insane. In the film, Professor Xavier recognizably remembered this alternate personality of Jean Grey by its other name "The Phoenix", whom he sees as in his own words, "a creature all desire, joy, and rage". In this reality, the Phoenix isn't the name of an evil entity from the space, but an alter ego that the professor had maintained in chains during most of her life. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' At a point in the movie, Jean is shown having a nightmare, in which she has a reddish vision of Earth being ravaged by a mysterious cataclysmic event, causing the end of all life. While talking to Xavier in the same scene, she refers to a "dark force" within herself, obviously referring to the Dark Phoenix. During the movie's climax, she eventually uses her pyrokinetic power in order to stop Apocalypse from nearly killing the Professor. Before being disintegrated, the villain says that "All is revealed." while facing Jean and her firebird aura. ''Dark Phoenix'' Dark Phoenix appears as the titular tritagonist of Dark Phoenix. In other media ''X-Men: The Animated Series'' Dark Phoenix also appeared in the animated series X-Men, in its third season as the main antagonist. In this series, the ending of the Phoenix story arc shows Jean Grey, as Phoenix (still as a fiery creature), taking the super-powerful M'Kraan Crystal into the core of the Earth's yellow sun. Oddly, both survived this and were eventually brought to Muir Island, where Phoenix was developing a darker side that Xavier was understandably scared of. Phoenix would refuse to abandon Jean's body, which leads to her getting captured by the Inner Circle (Hellfire Club) and mind-controlled. Dark Phoenix emerged and broke free of the Inner Circle's control, going into space to destroy a star that was monitored by Shi'Ar explorers. Shi'Ar queen Lilandra goes to Earth and demands that the Dark Phoenix be executed due to it being able to destroy "all that is", just like the M'Kraan Crystal that spawned it. The X-Men have to battle the Shi'Ar's gladiators to save Jean, but when her powers become dangerous, she uses a Shi'Ar space cannon to kill herself. Phoenix emerges and, with the X-Men's life-force, resurrects Jean and leaves. ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' The Phoenix is featured as a major antagonist in the TV series Wolverine and the X-Men. In this series, the Phoenix is a creature that has been around on Earth since homo superior ''first appeared. It would enter the host mutant at birth, grow within it and then reach maturity, at which point it would cause mass destruction and risk total destruction of Earth. At the start of the series, a mysterious explosion occurred at the X-Mansion that presumably killed Jean Grey and Professor X. A year later, Magneto finds a comatose Professor X on the shores of his kingdom of Genosha. The Professor is brought back to the X-Mansion, where the Professor reveals that the coma he is in will last for 20 years and he has woken up to see a world ravaged by fire and the robotic Sentinels are making mutants an endangered species. The cause of both the explosion and the fires on Earth were revealed towards the end of the series when Emma Frost and Cyclops look at the X-Mansion before it is destroyed; both were caused by stress from Jean Grey, the unfortunate host of the Phoenix, who would unintentionally unleash her powers. In "Shades of Grey", Jean Grey (who has recently woken up from a coma in a hospital) is ratted out to the Mutant Response Division, who comes to capture her. The Phoenix suddenly manifests and unleashes a psychic wave that causes a portion of the East Coast to lose consciousness. Cyclops and Emma save Jean from Mister Sinister, who uses her Phoenix powers to defeat him. Emma brings Jean before the Inner Circle and tells Jean of the Phoenix, what it can do and how they can stop it; by getting the Stepford Cuckoos to absorb the Phoenix. However, when Emma discovers what the Inner Circle plans to do with the Phoenix, she absorbs the fiery creature into her body, turns into a diamond and explodes, releasing the Phoenix into the atmosphere and killing both of them. ''X-Men Anime The Dark Phoenix appears at the beginning of the series X-Men Anime having consumed Jean Grey and nearly destroys the world with her magnificent power. The X-Men battle against her and Cyclops tries to reach Jean within the astral plane using a ruby necklace that Scott gave her to come to her senses. Recognizing the damage the Phoenix was causing, Jean sacrificed herself saving her true love and the entire world. The Dark Phoenix's persona is reminiscent of the film version from X-Men: The Last Stand where dark veins surround her face and Jean's eyes were completely black. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' In the first game, Dark Phoenix appears at the end of the game. If the player decided to save Nightcrawler instead of Jean Grey in Mephisto's realm, Dark Phoenix will come to Earth and take revenge on the people who refused to save her. In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Jean Grey is playable with the Phoenix and Marvel Girl outfits being available for her. When reading Nicky Fury's notes about her, the player can discover that Jean did show up as the Dark Phoenix in the game's backstory and that Fury has got plenty of contingency plans in case she would go red again. ''Marvel vs Capcom series'' Dark Phoenix appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. If Phoenix's life gets empty and her Hyper Combo Bar is full, she will turn into Dark Phoenix. Powers and Abilities Jean Grey has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. She is also an Omega-Level Telepath. By birth, Jean is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psions. She is also one with the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful Abstract Entities in the Earth-616 universe. She also was considered to be a "Mutant Alpha-Psi", an Alpha Level Telepath, an Alpha-Level Mutant and Psionic of Highest Order. As Dark Phoenix, she has been stated to be a global threat and to manifest cosmic-level powers. According to Prosh, her Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 8.9. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training, her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathy was suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend, Annie Richardson. Later, Xavier released these mental blocks for a more mature Jean. She lost telepathy following her release from the Phoenix egg, only to regain it after battling Psynapse with X-Factor. While accessing the Phoenix Force, Jean's empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis are greatly magnified and heightened to an incredible degree. The Phoenix Force also allows her to travel unaided through the vacuum of space, cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light, and to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. The entity grants her the power to control life and death - she can empty a living being from its life force in order to redistribute it, bath herself in it so she can heal, or even heal/resurrect another being. This power is linked to the Phoenix's ability to come back from the dead. However, the true extent of the Phoenix Force's power is unknown. While its abilities seem rather simple, it is said that a White Phoenix of the Crown, such as Jean Grey in her past life, is able to bend reality to their will, travel across dimensions, time, space, and even rewrite the past. Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she had not been shown possessing any types of empathic abilities except for telekinesis and telepathy.165 Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring.167 *Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging.168169 *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. * Memory Alteration:She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others.170 *Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others.171 * Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own.172 *Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely.173 *Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.173135 *Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia.173170 *Mind Transferral: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed.9697 *Heal Trauma: She has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain.129 *Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, which could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary.174 *Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers.135175 *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. *Psychic Firebird: She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *Force Field: She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. *Tactile Telekinesis: She has the power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy. *Telekinetic Aura: She has the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. *Matter Transmutation: She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc) Phoenix Force Avatar: As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Jean as its "host, house, and self". Jean Grey is the strongest and complete host of Phoenix Force and as such, she is even capable of forcibly ripping it out of another host and forcing its status upon herself. They became the White Phoenix Of The Crown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn, and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over this fire, and it only consumes what she wills. Typically it manifests as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether this fire is an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' fire by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic fire is literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work' and 'burn through lies'. *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' She can teleport her and others across vast distances such as to another planet or galaxy, across the vast vacuum of space itself,or even an entirely new timeline all-together. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' She can use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. *''Energy Absorption:'' She can directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. Jean, as the "One-True Phoenix", was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *''Life-Force Control:'' As Jean is one with the Phoenix Force, she can fully control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it can take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa. *''Immortality:'' Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die and as a Phoenix Force avatar she does not age. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force avatar can manipulate the past, present and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have and see through the time. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. Jean as the White Phoenix of the Crown held her universe in her palms possessing the infinite power to write what she would as the "One True Phoenix" in any timeline, using it to manipulate the past to save her timeline from a horrible future, altering the memories of everyone in the reality itself in the process. *''Atmokinesis:'' Jean is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. It can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection and black holes. It was thanks to this that Storm could find Dark Phoenix, by tracking the disturbances on the weather the she was generating. *''Existence Mastery:'' Since Jean Grey is Phoenix entirely she is able to possesses total control over the entirety of existence. She can warp reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. It's possible that she could have created and given birth by using a portion of the Phoenix Force to create Hope Summers Though Jean herself did not give birth but gave the portion to her the minute she was born so she could save the mutant race. Another possibility would be her appearance (Hope possesses Jean's green eyes and red hair and resembles her also being the only other host that has been linked to the Phoenix without actually being a host at the time as well as the only other avatar to turn into a White Phoenix) and that she is Phoenix. Abilities Phoenix excels at astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. Strength level Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. However, some incarnations of Phoenix, including at least the first appearance of Dark Phoenix at the Hellfire Club, possessed super strength sufficient to lift over 100 tons physically. Jean demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components (the strewn rubble of a Genoshan school), which, according to Hank McCoy, weighed anywhere up to 50 tons.188 From this display it can be theorized that Jean's maximum telekinetic load without the use of the phoenix force is 50 tons, though she could lift Avalon. Also she could stop a plane in mid air and lift it, while feeling Cable's pain with her telepathy. Gallery Images Dark Phoenix.jpg|Dark Phoenix in X-Men: The Last Stand, portrayed by Famke Janssen. 3636.jpg|Phoenix as she appears in X2 X-men United. Phoenix Wolverine animated.png|Jean Grey possessed by the Phoenix. xmen3_concepts_002.jpg|Concept art for X-Men 3, in which Dark Phoenix would have cast fire. PhoenixHD.jpg Darkphoenix.png|Jean as Dark Phoenix, in an alternate reality. 1113928-endsong1.jpg 17n0wvhdd3gtljpg.jpg|In a parallel universe, featured in 1981's issue What if Phoenix had not died?, Dark Phoenix is shown sinking into hysteria as she turns the entire universe into ashes, after killing her own teammates. tumblr_p35qhtQwlW1sdc8xto1_500.jpg|Jean Grey wearing the Last Phoenix outift in X-Men : Phoenix Resurrection as she acquires her personality, memories and powers back. Videos X-Men The Last Stand (5 5) Movie CLIP - Phoenix Falls (2006) HD Trivia *A younger version of the Phoenix in X-Men: Apocalypse was played by Sophie Turner, who was famous for her role of Sansa Stark. *The Phoenix Force is often mistaken for Jean Grey, as during The Dark Phoenix Saga events, it took her appearance and personality and lived among the X-Men. It was used as a plot device for the series X-Factor as its authors wanted to bring back the four original X-Men as a new team. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cataclysm Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Multi-Beings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychics Category:One-Man Army Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deceased Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Immortals Category:Sadomasochists Category:Saboteurs Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Magic Category:Honorable